1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to human prosthetics, and more particularly to elbow prosthetics.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Solutions to surgical removal of the elbow joint are of basically two kinds: (1) amputation with subsequent fitting of an artificial arm, and (2) a surgically implanted joint. Prior elbow prostheses are notable for their lack of stability. Only the humeral-ulnar articulation is used for elbow stability and function, ignoring the humeral-radial articulation entirely.